My Blood-Sucking Boyfriend: Friends
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: It's Saturday night and Izuku has to meet up with his friends for some weekend drinking. He brings Shoto along to meet his friends but he hopes everything goes well. Will everything go right without revealing his boyfriend is a vampire? He sure hopes so.


**And another installment of Izuku and his vampire boyfriend is coming your way! I hope you enjoy. Also, yes, I said Iida instead of Tenya last chapter because I forgot Tenya was his first name. So I corrected it here and in the first one. Bakugo shall stay Bakugo!**

Izuku stares at himself in the mirror in his bathroom. "Alright...Shoto is meeting your friends for the first time. They can't know he's a vampire. I have to tell them he's my boyfriend...who lives with me...that I met 3 days ago. That doesn't sound weird at all." He groans and rests his head against the glass. "Who am I kidding? They'll be suspicious..." He says softly and sighs heavily. "I need to think of a good story."

They have developed a routine these past few days. Shoto would make Izuku breakfast, then watch him run off to work. He'd show up after a few hours and order something before sitting down and watching him work. Then he'd take him to lunch, then he'd go back to work on dinner, then he'd walk Izuku home where they'd talk, watch tv, eat, etc. It was peaceful and nice.

Shoto lightly knocks on the door. "Izuku? Are you almost done? We're going to be late."

He sighs. "Just...give me a few more minutes." He washes his face and takes a deep breath. "Alright. You can do this. It's only going to be for a couple hours at most." He nods and smiles brightly. "Right!" He walks out of the bathroom and is immediately in the arms of the vampire.

"We should go." He says softly, putting his face in his hair.

He blushes lightly and nods. "First, let's get our story straight. I don't want my friends freaking out or worrying." He wiggles out of his arms. "You're my...boyfriend. We met a few weeks ago and you're staying with me for the week to see if we should move in together. Okay? Also, you can't let anyone know you're a vampire. Understand?"

He nods. "I understand."

A sigh slips past his lips. "Alright, let's go." He smiles up at him.

~o~o~o~

"Izuku!" Ochako runs up and hugs him tightly when he walks over to the booth they usually sit at when they come to their favorite bar.

He chuckles and hugs her tightly. "Hey Ochako. I'm glad to see you too." He smiles brightly.

Bakugo growls and stands up. "Alright, let go of my girlfriend, nerd." He separates the two and wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close.

Tenya stands up. "Bakugo. That is not necessary. We are all friends here."

"I'm not friends with you or Deku. So-" He grunts as Ochako covers his mouth.

Shoto holds Izuku close, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Izuku? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

His face starts to turn red. He laughs nervously. "I-I...e-everyone...this is...my b-boyfriend. Shoto."

The three of them stare for a few seconds.

Ochako gasps, breaking the silence and slips out from her boyfriends grasp. "You actually have a boyfriend? I'm so proud of you!" She jumps up and down, clapping her hands. "Here I was worried you'd never find anyone. He's so handsome too."

Tenya smiles and claps. "I'm so happy you have found someone you are interested in. This calls for a celebratory drink."

Bakugo stares at Shoto with an annoyed look and the corner of his mouth twitches. "Fucking disgusting..." He mutters under his breath. He swallows a growl that tries to come out of his throat.

Ochako's eyes sparkle as she grabs Izuku's hands. "So, give us details. How did you meet? How long have you been together?"

Izuku goes to answer.

"We met in an alley. We've been together three days." Shoto answers instead, putting his face in Izuku's hair.

Tenya blinks, a bit surprised. "Only three days?"

Ochako tilts his head. "In an alley?"

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "Of fucking course."

Izuku laughs nervously and gulps. "W-wait, no it's-"

"We live together, too." Shoto nuzzles his face into his hair some more. "I sleep on the couch, though."

"Whoa!" Ochako's eyes grow wide. "You're already living together? It took Bakugo and I a whole YEAR before we even thought about it."

"Don't you think you're moving a little to fast?" Tenya chops the air with his hands. "You should take things slow! Get to know each other first. You don't want to rush into things."

Izuku laughs nervously. "Hey, Shoto? Let's talk in private." He unwraps the vampires arms from around him. He takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom.

Shoto blinks and follows behind him, holding his hand tightly.

"What are you doing?" Izuku shakes him back and forth once in the bathroom. "We went over the story for a reason!" He whispers yells and let's go of his shoulders.

"Sorry, I panicked. I made sure not to give any clues about being a vampire though." He gives a thumbs up. "So, I think that deserves a kiss." He leans down.

Izuku covers Shoto's mouth and sighs heavily. "No. It doesn't. Just...oh boy. Okay, it's alright. It shouldn't be too bad. They don't suspect anything too weird I guess. Let's just...get through the night."

They go back to the booth and sit down. Drinks are now on the table and Ochako stirs hers with a straw.

"So, Shoto. What do you do for a living?" She smiles at him.

"Oh, well." He glances at Izuku. "I don't have a job."

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "So, you're a fucking bum. Of course you are."

Ochako elbows her boyfriend in the ribs. "Bakugo." She glares at him.

Shoto waves his hand. "It's fine. I'm not a bum. I just...well, have a lot of money. My...father" The word falls out of his mouth, dripping with venom. "happens to be an important man is all. So, I really don't need to work."

Tenya smiles. "Amazing. So you're well off I take it. Who is your father if I may ask?"

He shakes his head. "Ah, that doesn't matter." He says softly.

Ochako smiles. "Oooh, you have a rich boyfriend? I'm jealous."She teases.

"Tch." Bakugo takes a sip from his glass. He puts his arm over his girlfriends shoulders.

"So." Izuku speaks up. "How are things for you both." He smiles softly.

Tenya smiles brightly. "I'm doing just fine. As a fine officer of this wondrous city, I have been working diligently on upholding the law. I've recently been assigned a partner fresh from the academy." He beams with excitement.

"Whoa!" Both Ochako and Izuku lean over and begin to clap for their friend.

Ochako grins. "We have so much to toast to tonight. Sorry we didn't get you a drink Shoto...we didn't know what you'd like."

He waves his hand. "It's fine. I'm just happy to be able to meet the friends of my boyfriend." He leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Awwww." The girl grasps her hands together and looks up at Bakugo. "Can I get a kiss too?"

"No." He says bluntly.

She pouts and sips from her drink.

"Now, now. I know love is a beautiful thing, but don't get too carried away." Tenya nods and crosses his arms. "I don't want to have to write someone up for being indecent after all."

"Ugh, you're not on duty four-eyes. Calm the fuck down." Bakugo slams his glass on the table. He pulls Ochako close and slams his lips on top of hers, moaning deeply into the kiss.

Her eyes go wide and she blushes heavily. She grips his shoulders and tries to push him back, but she can't bring herself to. She makes a soft squeak when she feels his tongue go into her mouth. She pulls back.

"Bakugo! Not in front of everyone!" She covers her face with her hands.

"Come on, I don't give two shits if they watch or not." He puts his hand on her waist and pulls her close. "It'll be one hell of a show."

Tenya chops the air with his hands. "Have you no decency? I swear, it's like you're an animal."

Shoto couldn't help but snort softly at that. "You're not too far off." He says softly.

Bakugo glances over at the vampire and glares at him.

Izuku hides his red face in his hands. "Iida is right. You can at least go somewhere more private..."

Shoto puts his arm around his shoulder and pulls him close. "Right. Izuku and I shall go set an example."

"Huh?" He stares up at him. "No! I didn't agree to that. Shoto, please." He grows even more red and whines.

Ochako groans and nudges Bakugo. "If you're feeling _that_ neglected, then we can continue that later." she clears her throat. "I've been doing fine myself. I don't have anything big to announce though." She rubs the back of her neck.

Izuku smiles softly. "Hey, that's fine. It's not like we have big news every time we get together or anything."

Tenya smiles and nods as well. "He's right. You're in good health and in a stable job. We can celebrate that." He grins.

She raises her drink. "Yeah, you guys are right. Let's drink until we drop."

"Yeah!" Both Izuku and Tenya raise their drinks.

"So, Ochako, right? How did you get together with your...boyfriend." Shoto tilts his head a bit.

She grins. "Weeell." She holds her boyfriends hand. "We met over a year ago at my old job. I use to work as a waiter at a small diner." She looks up at him.

He blinks and looks back at her. "She sucked at it."

"Well, he's right. I wasn't the best. I was just starting out. Sometimes I'd drop an empty plate or two or get the order wrong. But I slowly got better. Bakugo came in at least three times a week when I was working and always made some sort of rude comment."

Tenya chuckles. "She would always talk on and on about how rude he was. Izuku and I were ready to come and confront him."

She chuckles. "But, when I was being yelled at by a really rude customer, Bakugo marched over and nearly broke the guys arm. I thanked him and he said 'The only thanks I'll be accepting is a date, round-face'." She giggles. "We've been together ever since."

Shoto nods slowly, staring at Bakugo. "I see...so he can be nice when someone threatens what's his. Like a dog."

Bakugo slams his hand on the table and stands up, glaring at him. "You wanna go half and half bastard?!"

"Shoto!" Izuku looks at him. "That was so rude. I'm so sorry. He didn't mean that."

Ochako grips Bakugo's arm. "Bakugo. Hey, calm down. It's alright."

He sits down and crosses his arms. "Stupid, fucking, bastard." He grits his teeth and knocks back his drink.

The night continues on with plenty of drinking, laughing, and the trio begins telling embarrassing stories about each other. Izuku, Ochako, and Iida are fairly drunk at this point.

Ochako laughs and snorts, leaning against Bakugo, her cheeks red. "T-then...then Izuku...he...told her h-he said. 'Please go date on the out with me, Izuku, hi I'm Dana'." She laughs and snorts.

Izuku groans and covers his face and puts his head on the table. "That was all the way back in high school. I was a freshman."

Shoto smiles at him and rubs his back. "It's a cute story."

Tenya scratches his cheek. "To think I helped him practice what he was going to say for 3 hours the previous night."

"So, he has always been a fucking nerd." Bakugo knocks back his drink.

Ochako wraps her arms around his neck and sits on his lap. "Don't be meeeaaan." She pouts and pulls his head down, pressing her lips against him.

"You're drunk." He mutters as he kisses her. He holds her close and moans softly into the kiss.

Shoto stares at them and then looks at Izuku. "Should we follow their example?"

Izuku peeks at him and groans. "You really want a kiss." He mutters and picks up his half full drink. "Not in front of everyone." He knocks back the rest of it and shakes his head.

Tenya sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "I really wish they'd go somewhere more private." He leans back and chuckles. "But, it's nice how in love they are." He sniffles and wipes his eyes.

Ochako lightly bites his lip and chuckles. "We...we should go." She winks at him. "Go home and I can show you a fun time."

He raises a brow. A few seconds later, he begins to walk towards the door, holding her bridal style. "See ya, losers." He grins.

Iida shakes his head. "Those two. I should be heading home soon myself. I have ordered a ride home so I am not driving under the influence." He scratches his red cheek. "It was nice meeting you Todoroki." He smiles at him and stands up, heading out the door.

Izuku groans and leans against Shoto. "That...went much better than I was expecting." He says softly.

He leans down and kisses his forehead, smiling softly. "Since everything has been paid for, we should get you home. You're pretty red."

He pouts. "You're hair is red." He reaches up and pets his red hair, smiling softly. "So soft. You have soft hair."

He chuckles lightly and smiles. "Yes. I like to keep it soft." He picks him up bridal style and carries him out.

~o~o~o~

Shoto sets Izuku on the bed, but the green haired boy won't release his hold around his neck.

"Why don't you stay? You're handsome so it's fine." He chuckles and grins at him, eyes half lidded.

Shoto blinks and lies down next to him. "Are...you sure? I don't want to intrude."

Izuku snuggles up to his right side and sets his face against his neck. "You feel...kinda cool...it feels rather nice." He mutters under his breath.

He hums softly. "I'm glad you like it. You should get some sleep."

He giggles and presses himself closer against him. "You can't tell me what to do. I promised you a kiss, didn't I?" He gets on top of him, straddling his hips. He leans down and kisses him deeply on the lips.

Shoto's eyes go wide and a shiver runs up his spine as he slowly starts to close his eyes and savors the sensation. He groans and grips his shoulders, pushing him back gently. "Ah, I'd love to continue, but you're drunk. So, it doesn't feel right."

He grips his wrists gently and smirks down at him and winks. "Does that...really matter?" He grinds down over him and grins big. "W...we can do it...right now."

The vampire flips them, pinning the smaller male's wrists down on the bed. He leans down close to his face. "It does. I appreciate the kiss and the offer, though tempting, will have to be declined. For now, sleep." He lightly kisses his forehead.

Izuku's breath hitches in his throat. He stares up at him, sobering up a little bit. He looks off to the side before nodding slowly. "I...right." He says softly, feeling a little embarrassed. He just threw himself at him. Why did he get like this when he's drunk?

Shoto tucks him in and closes the door behind him. He touches his lips. "So soft...but I can wait." He walks over to the couch and lies down, staring at the ceiling.

Izuku groans and covers his face, finally starting to think straight. He sits up in bed and takes out his phone. He calls Ochako.

~o~o~o~

Clothes are carelessly thrown on the floor, moans and growls fill the room, and two bodies move in unison.

Ochako moans loudly, moving her head a bit so Bakugo can kiss and nip at more of her neck. His hips thrusting back and forth, practically ramming into her. Her nails dig into his back and her legs wrap around his waist. A light sweat cover the two naked bodies

Bakugo grips her waist and presses his tongue against her neck and gives a slow sensual lick. "You won't be walking right for a week." He mutters in her ear.

She shivers a little bit. "I'm holding you to that promise." She says softly. Her back arches and her supple breasts press against his firm chest.

Her phone begins to ring on the nightstand.

Bakugo grunts softly and reaches over, declining the call.

"B-Bakugo." She whines softly. "What if...what if it's an emergency." She barely manages to mutter.

"Doubt it." He says against her skin. "You were so damn needy the whole ride back. We are not stopping just because someone called. All night. We're going all night." He growls and gives one harsh bite to her shoulder, making her gasp.

Her phone begins to ring again.

This time she grabs it and answers before Bakugo can decline it. "H-hello?" She tries to keep her voice even. Bakugo didn't care to stop pounding into the mattress.

 _"O-Ochako? I'm so glad you picked up. I just...needed to talk for a little bit."_

"Izuku? What's...what's the matter?" She glances at Bakugo, motioning him to slow down at the very least.

He glares at her, not slowing down one bit.

 _"Ugh, I sort of threw myself at Shoto a few minutes ago."_

"Izuku." She tries to interrupt him.

 _"I mean, I know we're going out but we have only kissed and I've never...you know...had...sex."_

"Izuku." She tries again, a little louder.

 _"I wanted it to be more special than some drunk hook up, you know?"_

"Izuku." She tries once more to get his attention.

 _"You know how I get when I'm drunk. I lose all sorts of rational thought. Thankfully he didn't want to take advantage."_

"Izuku!" She yells.

Bakugo grits his teeth and snatches the phone away. He finally stops. "Deku!" He starts to yell at him. "You fucking piece of shit. I'm trying to fucking fuck my girlfriend and it'll a HELL of a lot more enjoyable without her calling out your SHIT name every five seconds. Call back tomorrow! If you call again, I'm going to come over to your place and literally rip OFF your FUCKING ARM!" He hangs up and tosses her phone a pile of clothes on the floor.

She stares at him with her mouth hanging open. "Bakugo! What the hell? That wasn't-"

He presses his mouth against her into a sloppy French kiss and moans. "Yeah, yeah, you can tear me a new one tomorrow, okay?"

She glares at him and sighs heavily. "Fine. But when we're done that's going to be it for two weeks." She pulls him back into the deep kiss.

He grunts softly and grips her waist as he starts to pound into again. He doubts she's going to keep that promise, so he's not worried.

~o~o~o~

Izuku groans and covers his face. He takes a deep breath. He is much more sober now and gets up. He walks out to the living room. "Shoto."

He sits up. "Izuku. You should be sleep-"

"Look, I just...wanted to say. Thank you, for..." He clears his throat. "Not, you know. Taking me up on my...offer." He looks down, rubbing his hands together.

He appears in front of him in the blink of an eye and holds his hands. "You don't need to thank me for that. I know you're a virgin."

His face turns completely red and he stares up at him. "W-what?! Wait! How-"

"Your blood. I can taste it in your blood. You humans always want your first time to be special. I find it rather cute. I am not sure if you want your first time to be with me. I would love for it to be." He brings up his hands and gently kisses his knuckles. "But, if not. I understand. I want you to really want this."

Izuku stares at him and glances down. His chest tightens and he feels his stomach flutters a little bit. He is so sweet. It made his heart feel all warm and fuzzy. He has only known him for a few days, but. It feels like he has known him much longer and a sense of longing fills his chest. "S-Shoto."

"Yes?"

"Come with me to bed. I...need someone to cuddle with me." He smiles softly.

Shoto's eyes go wide and he smiles softly. "But of course. I'd be honored to."

Izuku leads him back to the bedroom and closes the door. He strips down to his boxers and puts on a t-shirt. Shoto takes off his pants and keeps his shirt on. He lies down on the bed and gets under the covers. Izuku wraps an arm around him and sets his face against his chest. He feels so warm. He always thought vampires were cold. He slowly starts to close his eyes. It doesn't take long before he passes out.

Shoto smiles down at him and wraps an arm around his torso. He breathes slowly and closes his eyes. He didn't sleep, but he enjoyed Izuku's slow breathing and warm body pressing against his. In a word it was, perfect.


End file.
